vampirehunterdfandomcom-20200222-history
Budges
Budges(バギス), is a Greater Noble Pure Blood serving as one of the Sacred Protector Knights, under Duke Gilzen. Makes his appearance in White Devil Mountain. Appearance Though he appears to be formless on the 3D plane he still appears to have a physical form that can be attacked by weapons that can interact with that dimension. He has all of his body still intact including arms legs, etc which can be injured. He usually hovers somewhere above everyone near the ceiling. He isn't entirely sure where his body is at most of the time himself. Strangely enough the Duke didn't supply him with the means to perceive his own form but did give it to a commanding officer. It may be another thing that Gilzen did out of an insane animosity that amused him. He should have dark orange armor like the rest of the knights when perceived. Personality Budges is a proud Noble Warrior. He has served seemingly under Duke Gilzen for most of his life. He is highly skilled and competent in most ways, and loyal to his master. Though this loyalty also extends to the Sacred Protector Knights and others who serve Gilzen as well. He tries his best to follow orders as closely as possible but the Duke makes it difficult increasingly with each new endeavored he under takes. He shares this view with his love Jeanne feeling torn in trying his best to protect the duke and disobey any orders that would put his master in danger. This he feels the same for his compatriots he served with and under which is tested too much when he is ordered to now dispose of those who honorably fought and protected the Duke. His relationship with Jeanne seems to be a long standing one since she has joined its ranks. They keep this relationship under raps on duty hiding well any signs of it. Biography At some point the duke did experiments on Budges leaving him seemingly formless. While this was done to the devil's mother Lady Carr out of punishment giving her a similar 2D form that can't be easily perceived, it appears he just did this on a whim to budges possibly in an attempt to enhance him. He has served under Gilzen it seems faithfully for a long time and has built a report with him that allows him to enter into his personal room with out announcement or cause unlike his love Jeanne. Its unknown when the two became a pair. D makes his approach having been separated from the group when the cliff collapses. Making his way inside the now summoned castle he meets Gilzen's personal guard, the Sacred Protector Knights. Valen making the initial contact and later Budges followed by Jeanne who comes to inform them Gilzen has ordered she escort the hunter to see him. Before Jeanne enters he silently attacks D after Valen and his subordinates are defeated. He does an area attack which makes the room near absolute zero, which appears to put Left Hand to sleep temporarily. He takes his time to introduce himself and measure D up further. After some conversation the two take to battle with D unable to injure him seemingly and him using his alien technology of using will to activate some sort of physical mind assault akin to telekinetic powers. D uses this to not continue to attack him but to launch his sword at the perceived reactor Budges is actually trying to protect. With this their battle is basically decided and Jeanne appears with her division on Ion Air Vehicles. She escorts D away after some banter. After a scuffle with D Jeanne approaches the Duke. He asks what does she want? as he ordered her to serve as D's personal assistant. She informs him that Crey and Lourié have escaped, as she found this to be so checking the surveillance in the computer. She says the only one able to do so was his mother. This angers the Duke who takes it out on her under the cover of him saying it doesn't concern him and she will be punished for bothering him with it. She is blasted with electromagnetic waves knock her back. The left side of her face is enveloped with blood, that the Duke says will not come off and she is to wear that for her disobedience. He then orders Budges to watch over her and kill her if she acts out of compliance. Later he is seen interacting with Jeanne when he saves her from an alien assault. He expresses his affection for her and her well being while they are alone, which she seems to respond in kind. They come to an agreement on what is to be done with the injured soldiers. He meets up with many of the other Knights after Gilzen gives the order to kill those injured, one of which is General Tovsk. Due to him their disagreement on how to carry out the Duke's order the two come to blows. The general informs Budges of the alien technology in his possession that allows him to perceive him and attack his form. As the battle comes to a climax the man is caught off guard by an attacking Crey Jansen. Budges observes their fight seemingly and then returns to help Jeanne. Now thought of as a rebel and his love in danger from the Duke he elects to conceal himself some how and observe his master's fight with D where by he interferes hitting the Duke with an attack that stuns him momentarily long enough for D to cut off his head which falls into the Galactic Drive energy emissions and transports it to the other side of the universe. When asked by D why he didn't attack him as well, he responds because D didn't give him any openings. He seems to survive the events of the Day and is sealed along with Jeanne and the surviving forces beyond time in Gilzen's Castle. Powers and Abilities Greater Noble Powers- He has all the physical abilities of a Greater Noble. He has been further enhanced in power by Gilzen and given an extra-dimensional form that can't be perceived. He doesn't appear to be able to physically interact with this plane anymore other than to use a variety of attacks. Noble Warrior Elemental Empowerment(Cold) Cold Manipulation Telekinesis Daywalking Equipment Alien Technology Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Vampires Category:Aliens Category:Greater Noble Category:Warrior